


Letter from the Grave

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthwritaalies prompted:MCU, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Three weeks after Steve crashes the plane in the Atlantic Peggy receives his last letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from the Grave

Peggy looked at the letter in her hand. At first she didn’t recognise the hand writing and then she did with a gasp, grabbing the back of the chair. 

It was from Steve. 

Her heart broke just a little. She dropped down into the wing back chair and ran her fingers along the edge of the envelope. The postmark said it was mailed the day before his flight. So many emotions flooded her. That he would write her a letter when he planned to come home and take her dancing. She wanted to know what he couldn’t say in person that he had to write it down. But yet, those final words. Did she really want to know?

Finally she couldn’t stand it any longer. She slipped her finger under the edge and carefully opened the letter. She read his words and wept. He told her how much she meant to him, how even with all the confidence he had for everything else, he was so unsure of how to proceed with her and how he desperately wanted to get it right. 

Wiping the tears away, she folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Hugging it to her chest one last time, she put it safely away. Someday she would go back and read it again, she was sure. It just hurt to much right now.


End file.
